chaos_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus (hypercomposite)
Zeus (Greek: Ζεύς) was the King of the Gods, ruler of Olympus and was the God of the sky and the heavens. This character has appeared in many other works of fiction, and this page exist Powers and Stats Tier: At least ''', likely higher''' Name: Zeus Origin: Greek Mythos Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old. Classification: Deity, Greek God, Olympian God, God of Skies and Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Teleportation, Lightning Manipulation and Projection, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration(Low-Mid to Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.), Shapeshifting and Size Shifting (turn into a giant version of himself, and animals), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8), Sealing (Sealed the evils within Pandora's box), Astral Projection, Summoning (Summoned Sirens in his battle with "Kratos") and can bestow powers onto others, Power Nullification (Can strip away the powers of other Olympians due to his status as King of the Gods), Absorption (Drained "Kratos" of his powers as well as the powers of Gaia's heart), Portal Creation, BFR (via Portal Creation), Life Manipulation (brought life to the Colossus), can make curses, Transmutation, Can turn into light, Petrification, Can change others' genders, Fate Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Smite, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Animal Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation (Can manipulate the water in the air to create storms powerful enough to flood the planet), Limited Plant Manipulation (Can cause flowers to bloom with any characteristics he desires), Curse Manipulation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Able to grant the gifts of godhood and immortality, Regeneration (At least) | Cosmic Devouring Attack Potency: Varies. At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Is equal to GoW3 Kratos in that story. Overthrew Prime Cronos at a young age, and has become far stronger ever since. Far above his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, and his anger alone frightens them. Far above all of his children) | Universe level+(Consumed all the gods and everything in existence, becoming one with everything in the process) Speed: Massively FTL combat and travel speed (Kept up with Typhon who can go this fast based on size) | Omnipresent '''(Became one with the universe after consuming all of the gods and everything in existence) '''Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+, likely Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Took a brutal beating from Typhon), likely Solar System level | Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Fought in the Great War for hundreds of years) Range: A few hundred meters by sheer virtue of size. Several kilometers with lighting projection. Likely planetary with lighting and weather manipulation. Standard Equipment: can wield the Blade of Olympus, Gauntlet of Zeus, his Aegis Intelligence: High Weaknesses: The Blade of Olympus Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zeus, being the King of the Olympians, possess electric manipulation and the mastery over the thunderbolts. He also displayed the following abilities in God of War III: * Superhuman Strength: '''As the King of the Gods, Zeus possessed incredible levels of superhuman strength. He could easily overpower almost anything in Creation. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''As the god of lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast speeds. He could run faster than speed of the lightning he commands. As demonstrated in the battles with Kratos, Zeus was able to evade attacks with the speed of lightning, appearing behind his opponent to strike. * '''Teleportation: Zeus has shown the ability to disappear in thin air, leaving a rain of electric charges behind, only to appear minutes later somewhere else. * Regeneration: Zeus could regenerate from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. Ironically the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation, can kill him. * Shape-shifting: Like all Olympians, Zeus was able to shapeshift. He made himself look as the oldest of the Olympians, even though he was the youngest. He could also transform himself into a giant eagle as well take the form of a human, in God of War and God of War: Ghost of Sparta, he appeared to Kratos as the Grave Digger. * Summoning: Zeus is able to summon a legion of creatures to fight at his side, examples are the Siren Widows he used to fight Kratos at the end of God of War II. As a God, he possessed the powers of immortality and flight, but was ironically vulnerable to the power of the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation. Zeus can manipulate the weather to create several kinds of natural storms. In God of War II, he created a tornado to assist in forging the Blade of Olympus and he also can create lightning shield. In God of War III, again he combined clouds and electricity to create a massive lightning bolt, which was powerful enough to knock Gaia and Kratos off Olympus and partially destroy her arm. After his apparent death, Zeus displayed the power to manage his soul "to a higher existence" in means of overpowering his son and channeling the evils fueling his body, although Athena reached that potential before the evils managed to consume her. In this form, Zeus managed to disarm and destroy Kratos' weapons and equipment, and fueled the Ghost of Sparta with fear. Zeus was capable of summoning perfect duplicates of himself which, while they are less powerful than him, are able to use his basic electric-powered punches and a lightning explosion attack, one much weaker then the one that Zeus himself utilizes. In the fight against Zeus in God of War III, Kratos could use the clones against Zeus by the means of launching them, and then grabbing them while midair, causing Kratos to punch them to the ground, emitting the Lightning explosion when they hit the ground.